DANGEROUS CURVES prestory
by armie santos
Summary: Due to an inevitable and shocking break-up with a rich, handsome and talented young man; Hanamichi learned one thing and he's going to keep that on mind. All the lessons he'd acquired, he'll use against Kaede Rukawa, his past lover.


NOTE: You may have read the DANGEROUS CURVES in and this is the story before that. Before everything happened and went the way they do, this story bridged the past to the end. 

It began with Hanamichi Sakuragi, as a 17-year-old boy in a 2-year relationship with his team mate, Kaede Rukawa. 

In the story Dangerous Curves, we all know that Hanamichi at 26 had hopped from one boyfriend to another and most of them are elite gays. Hanamichi had learned the art of seduction, deceiving and controlling his pain. 

In writing this fic, I based to the Hollywood rating of PG-13. There may be taboo scenes but it's not forbidden to children with age at least 13. Prudence and modesty was still kept. 

DANGEROUS CURVES 

Chapter One: 

Location: Shohoku High School Rooftop- Kanagawa, Japan 

Sitting comfortably on the warm cemented ground of the rooftop and lying his back on the hard chest of his 2-year boyfriend, Hanamichi breathe moderately. 

"Kaede...?" He murmured while his eyes were closed and enjoying their daily sunbathing with their school uniform on. Hanamichi had a semi-bald red head with a pair of almond-shaped brown eyes, stood at 6 feet and a honey-tanned skin. 

"Hmmm?" Kaede welcomed his baby's question. He nuzzled on Hanamichi's reddish earlobe and smelled his fresh scent. On the other hand, Kaede whose height was identical to his boyfriend, owned a natural shining raven black hair, a pair of sapphire blue eyes and a very fair skin. 

"I'm turning eighteen next month." Hanamichi slid his palms over Kaede's hands and felt his skin's smoothness. 

"What do you want?" Kaede asked, as calm as he could be. He knows he can give Hanamichi everything. Kaede Rukawa is the fifth generation of the rich and famous Rukawa, the founder of the leading oil company in Japan. 

Turning sidewards, Hanamichi laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave a gentle peck on Kaede's neck. 

"Let's get married, Kaede." He enveloped his arms around Kaede. "I wanna be with you forever." 

Those words were like wings to Kaede's heart. He felt like flying in a land called eternal love. He kissed Hanamichi on the temple and caressed his soft cheek. 

"We will, baby." 

Hanamichi grinned while the foreheads were leaning against each other's. He's used of Kaede's small sentences. His boyfriend is not good in long conversations and he had understood that for a long time. Fortunately, Kaede makes up in bed. 

"Haha!" Hanamichi was blushing as Kaede gave a him a naughty look while snaking his hand under Hanamichi's thin undershirt. The redhead bit his lip as Kaede silkenly pinched his left nipple. 

"And we will have kids..." Kaede muttered with a hoarse voice that Hanamichi loved so much about him. Then, in an inevitable state, Kaede plunged his lips on Hanamichi's and they shared a passionate tongue-tied moment. 

The yellow sunrise was creeping inside the dimmed bedroom. Hanamichi felt the tiredness of his muscles against the very soft king-sized bed. 

Kaede's bedroom had always been so clean and smelled so fresh. Kaede was living in a pad at the top floor of a small commerical condominium. 

Walking towards the huge glass window, Hanamichi separated the silky blue curtains to allow the sunlight to enter the room. Being at the 15th floor of the building, a mesmerizing view delighted Hanamichi. He could see the Shohoku building from afar especially its rooftop, his favorite place in school. 

"Hey." Kaede returned in the bedroom while apparently ending a call in his cellular phone and keeping it on the bedside table. He took off the bath robe he was wearing and inched towards Hanamichi who only had the thick blanket covering his lower body. 

"I can't wait to be married with you, kitsune." Hanamichi felt the presence of his boyfriend behind him. 

"I insist you call me your baby." Kaede whispered on his ear and hugged him from behind. 

Hanamichi suddenly turned to face him and put two arms around his neck. 

"I'll call you my husband when we're married." He said and suddenly he felt his tears running down from his eyes. Kaede wiped his tears away but it kept on falling down. "You're the most beautiful thing that happened to me, Kaede. You're my first boyfriend. My first Love. My everything." 

Suddenly, Kaede embraced his little do'aho tightly. Do'aho is what he often called him before they became lovers and it minimized a little when they became a thing. Hanamichi is not a do'aho for loving him. 

"I wish to keep you." Kaede held his lover's face. 

"Then keep me forever." 

"I can't." 

It were those words that shocked Hanamichi. His beautiful face turned pale and his lips numbed. "What?" 

"I can't keep you." Kaede uttered those words with a strong facade but his inside was the total opposite. 

"What's going on?" 

"I'm boarding to America before graduation." He was looking straight to Hanamichi's pitiful eyes even if he didn't want to. He knew he MUST even if it hurts. 

"Graduation is next week." 

"There's three days to prepare." 

Hanamichi wiped all his tears by himself and faced Kaede with more strength. "I thought you're no longer going to America. I thought you're going to keep your membership in the all-Japan team. I thought." He grabbed Kaede's arms. 

"Farewell Hanamichi." He said with a total period in the end. 

"I thought we're getting married after my birthday. That we will have children." Hanamichi was gripping his arms tightly. 

"I said it but I didn't say promise." 

"You're a coward Kaede." 

"I'm not." He looked at Hanamichi unyieldingly. "No promise means no commitment." 

"I hate you!" Hanamichi slapped Kaede's face with the back of his hand. 

Then, Kaede picked all of Hanamichi's used clothes on the floor and handed them all to him. "Leave now. I have important things to do." 

Hanamichi wanted to kneel and beg for Kaede not to leave him but he knew it was too much. Kaede was too stubborn to listen to anyone. 

As Hanamichi finished dressing himself quickly, he walked towards the door swiftly. When he saw the 1 feet tall figurine of a kissing gay couple that he gave Kaede on his 18th birthday, on top of a table, he seized it and broke it on the floor. 

"It's over." Hanamichi yelled and exit the door. 


End file.
